Correr
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: Amigos pasando juntos Halloween, una fiesta de pijamas y un juego que salio muy, muy mal.


CORRER

Blue Exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato y todos sus personajes que son usados por los fans y para los fans por puro fin de diversión.

* * *

><p>No sé cómo, ni porque termine en esta situación. Solo sé que fue por un juego tonto y falta de carácter que termine de esta manera. Yo soy como tú, un estudiante normal que solo quería ser aceptada y tener muchos amigos. También me hubiera encantado enamorarme de alguien que me hiciera sentir único y especial. Ser correspondido….. Pero la vida no me dio tiempo para eso.<p>

Fue una noche de Halloween que con mis amigos bebíamos unas cervezas a escondidas mientras celebrábamos una fiesta de pijamas. Buscamos alguna idea en internet de algo divertido que hacer, aparte de contar historias de fantasmas. Uno de esos juegos que convocas a un espíritu para ver si se presenta. Las reglas eran simples: dentro de un círculo protector con velas encendidas asegurándose de que puertas y ventanas estén cerradas con llave y sin que se vea que hay gente en la casa.

Todos fuimos a asegurarnos de preparar la casa pero alguien no se dio cuenta o no creyó que algo pasaría y dejo sin cerrar y tapar el ventila del baño. Confiábamos demasiado en la fuerza de los números.

Entre risas nerviosas comenzamos a recitar el hechizo. Y a pesar que tenía mucho miedo (odio las películas de terror) no dije nada para evitar las burlas por ser tan infantil.

En secreto me aferraba a mi medalla bendecida rezando por que lo que decían en internet fuese una mentira, y creo que no era la única, por las risas nerviosas a mí alrededor.

Suspire de alivio cuando no escuchamos nada. En teoría el video decía que tocarían a la puerta o la ventana. Algunos expresaron su disgusto porque no paso nada y otros comenzaron a burlarse cantando: "¿Señor demonio estas ahí? – No estoy en el baño haciendo lo segundo". Mientras todos se reían despreocupadamente.

Pero luego de 2 minutos una fuerte ráfaga de viento apago las velas y se sintió en toda la casa el estruendo de los vidrios estallando….

Entramos en pánico. Muchos salieron corriendo mientras otros gritaban que no salieran del círculo porque era la última protección que nos quedaba. Muchos que presumían hace unos instantes de valientes estaban llorando a lágrima viva. Ninguno de nosotros pensó que lo que estábamos convocando era algo que no podía ser debilitado por un simple círculo de sal y unos garabatos.

Todo a oscuras y las luces en la calle parpadeando no ayudaban a conservar la calma. Más cuando se sentían los pasos pesados haciendo eco en toda la sala seguidos por el sonido de una cadena y gruñidos ensordecedores. Pero a pesar de la poca visibilidad todos pudimos ver una figura de un hombre (o algo que parecía serlo) de ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad junto a otra criatura rechoncha con los mismos ojos.

Yo no fui la única que noto que sus pupilas eran una rendija vertical, porque los gritos no hacían más que aumentar su volumen. Pero cuando la tensión de la línea eléctrica se estabilizo y volvió el alumbrado público a funcionar, pudimos ver con claridad que la cosa esa, todavía seguía frente a nosotros mirándonos como un perro mira los ganchos con medias reses en una carnicería. Una sonrisa maniática exhibiendo en forma completa su perfecta y blanca dentadura, repleta de colmillos que darían envidia a cualquier tigre o hiena salvaje nos daba la bienvenida al infierno.

Esa visión bastó para aterrorizar a los que quedábamos dentro del círculo de protección y salieran a toda carrera hacia la calle sintiendo como los pulmones colapsaban dentro de su pecho y el corazón escapaba por la boca.

Todos salieron y yo me quede sentada en el centro del círculo. Incapaz de moverme, impotente para gritar y sin siquiera poder llorar o hilar un pensamiento coherente. Solo paralizado de terror con esos ojos dorados fijos sobre mí. Me quede petrificada frente al peso de la muerte que se sentaba en cámara lenta en cuclillas para tocarme con su aliento caliente, una mezcla de azufre y alcanfor que me quitaba poco a poco cualquier voluntad de sobrevivir….

Fueron los 30 segundos más largos y tortuosos de mi vida. Me sentí diseccionada y expuesta sin nada que esconder o proteger. Sin nada para atesorar.

Hnn interesante~- fue lo único que dijo borrando esa sonrisa maníaca y con un tono demasiado dulce y apático para ser una criatura del infierno. Casi como una burla cruel por el tono infantil y cantado que uso.

En un micro segundo se puso de pie y salto hacia la puerta de entrada gritando un ¡Yahooo! Seguido de cosas desgarrándose en la calle y alaridos lejanos de agonía…. Sin darme cuenta deje de contener el aliento para ser ahogada con el aire que me quemaba los pulmones ardiendo tanto, que solo me limite a desmayarme.

Me desperté muchas horas después en la cama de un hospital con tubos saliendo de mi cuerpo. Mis padres haciendo guardia en la habitación. Afuera la policía aguardaba pacientemente para interrogarme sobre lo que ocurrió.

Intente relatarles lo que sucedió realmente, esforzándome en ser lo más detallada posible, pero obviamente no me creyeron. ¿Y quién lo haría? La verdad es que hasta yo tendría dificultades para creer semejante disparate.

Y aunque mis padres se esforzaron en ocultármelo para protegerme no pudieron hacerlo para siempre… días después me entere en los noticieros de los hechos de esa fatídica noche. La brutalidad de los asesinatos algunos en plena calle y otros cuando pensaron que por fin estaban a salvo dentro de sus hogares.

La carnicería fue indiscriminada, como si la sangre derramada no fue suficiente, reclamo a víctimas inocentes…. Las familias de los participantes del ritual.

La policía volvía a preguntar sobre los hechos una y otra vez hasta ver si alguno de los pocos sobrevivientes se delataba…. Ellos sospechaban de alguno de nosotros.

Paso el tiempo y lo que hubiese sido nuestra ceremonia de graduación quedo trunca. Para ese entonces solo un tercio de la clase había sobrevivido a esa noche y a otros inexplicables "accidentes" que fueron sucediéndose y que se parecía mucho a una mala remake de destino fatal.

No hubo una sola noche que no me durmiese llorando y suplicando perdón. Mi familia temió por mi salud mental porque me negaba a dormir con la luz apagada y sin hacer un círculo de sal alrededor de mi cama.

Los psicólogos dijeron que solo necesitaba tiempo y distancia para superar la experiencia traumática. Y alentados por ese consejo me incitaron que cursara mis estudios en la universidad más alejada….

Y tenían razón. Cortar lazos y poner distancia de 1000 kilómetros fueron suficientes para aplacar mis temores. Los cuartos eran compartidos y las residencias universitarias eran lugares bulliciosos a todas horas.

Pronto volvía ha ser quien era. Tener nuevos amigos, salir a divertirme y hasta empezaba a enamorarme de un compañero de residencia. Fue para la inauguración de un Shoping que fuimos con mis compañeras de cuarto a ver una comedia romántica en las nuevas salas de cine de la ciudad. Planeábamos ir de compras y comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas con papas fritas ración extra grande. Y sin quererlo me tope de frente con un antiguo compañero de escuela en las escaleras.

Aparentemente el hizo un mejor trabajo que yo curando sus heridas emocionales, pues él me saludo con una enorme sonrisa la cual no fue devuelta si quiera. Yo siempre he sido sincero conmigo, se que era cobarde y lloraba si veía una película de terror. Pensé que se debía a que era muy sensible y sin querer reviví los acontecimientos de hace unos seis meses atrás. Pero no.

Fui tan estúpido. Pensé que estaba a salvo al fin. Que podría vivir mi vida y seria una persona normal y feliz y…. que ingenuo que fui. Ese sentimiento de que todo termino se hizo presente en un instante, aquí en el centro de mi pecho. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar demasiado. No cuando de repente la gente corría en estampida hacia las salidas de emergencia. El pánico se espacio como fuego sobre nafta, arrojándose por las escaleras al vacío. Otros morían aplastados por la muchedumbre que luchaba por salir por la mayoría de las salidas de emergencia bloqueadas. Pronto las sirenas de la policía y ambulancias llegaban al centro comercial.

Los altavoces se escuchaban en segundo plano, como un ruido de fondo mientras era testigo de cómo mi compañero de clase era seccionado por la mitad salpicándome de sangre. Y lo vi….esa cosa. Ese monstruo que me dijo: "qué bueno verte otra vez, muda-chaaan~" con una mueca que intento ser una sonrisa.

Mis pies se movieron solos un paso, otro y luego otro sin poder detenerme, corriendo guiada por mi instinto de supervivencia mientras sentía las onomatopeyas que gritaba mientras saltaba sin esfuerzo como si fuese una gacela de Thompson.

El cuerpo especial anti-disturbios nos encerró y pronto fuimos rodeados. Esa bestia sangrienta sin nombre dijo un montón de palabras groseras y amenazando a los policías si insistían en estropear su diversión. Solo atine a obedecer la señal de cuerpo a tierra antes que una ráfaga de disparos intentaban parar a ese demonio que seguía moviéndose a paso firme, hasta que decidieron dispara la bazuca y voló esparcido en pedazos. La sangre serpenteaba más roja y más brillante hacia mí. No quería que me toque no quería ver la mano que se movía a mi derecha como si estuviera viva. Quería escapar de su voz y de esa carcajada escalofriante que resonaba en todo el lugar y me puse de pie no lo suficientemente rápido ya que mi zapato quedo manchado con su sangre….

Y corrí con fuerza renovada mientras que las partes desperdigadas de su cuerpo se movían por voluntad propia buscando unirse en un solo ser. Y llegue al ascensor que cerro milagrosamente sus puertas mientras otra lluvia de balas y sangre se inicio en el piso superior. El ascensor se detuvo un piso antes ya que alguien lo había llamado con anterioridad. Salí convencida que si me quedaba a insistir seria mi tumba. La gente volvió a agolparse en el ascensor al darse cuenta que seguían funcionando pero que ahora no cerraba por el exceso de peso…

Y me descolgué por un pilar que tenía una luz decorativa pese al peligro de morir electrocutada y me deslice a planta baja trastabillando cuando corrí hacia la salida. El estruendo de metal siendo golpeado y desgarrado fue tapado por gritos de autentico pavor.

Corrí por la calle en forma aleatoria, me descalce y bote mis zapatos en la basura junto con mi ropa manchada de sangre. Estaba frenética, paranoica, estaba segura que prefería subir a un bus semidesnuda que cubierta con sangre porque así podría rastrearme. Él era el peor perro del infierno.

Corrí, corrí para subirme al bus que me llevaba a la residencia universitaria, corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación y seguí corriendo luego de bañarme y empacar mis cosas para volver a huir lo más rápido posible. A donde sea….

En el aeropuerto saque mis ahorros con la tarjeta de débito y compre el ticket del avión que saliera más pronto. La media hora hasta el embarque fue angustiosa, mirando nerviosamente en busca de cualquier señal, cualquier ruido o temblor que delatara su presencia. En los televisores del aeropuerto solo mostraba lo que acontecía en el centro comercial, los primeros planos de ese rostro inhumano salpicado de la sangre de sus víctimas y la forma como hacia estallar del suelo picos letales de roca solida. Con cada pisada producía un pequeño terremoto. Todo en tiempo real. Todo en vivo y directo hasta que vio la cámara de televisión que enfocaba esos ojos llenos de furia en primer plano. La cámara cayó bruscamente a sus pies y luego nada…

Desde estudio del noticiero informaron que habían perdido el contacto de sus compañeros.

Aliviada logre escuchar el llamado de mi vuelo y di gracias a Dios por poder escapar de esta pesadilla, aunque nunca podría ser capaz de borrar de mi mente esa mirada feroz y hambrienta.

Naturalmente no logre dormir, pero me mantuve rezando mientras besaba con fervor mi medalla bendecida del Espíritu Santo. Ya más tranquila me alegre de haber tomado la decisión impulsiva de asentarme en una isla rodeada de mar. Me fui al Reino Unido y busque la universidad más desconocida en el lugar más irrisorio para proseguir con mis estudios de enfermería.

Y paso un año, dos, tres y había un sentido de normalidad. Tenía un puesto en el hospital local. Era amigo de mis vecinos y mantenía esporádico contacto con mi familia. El temor fue cediendo poco a poco pero aún estaba ahí cuando volvía de un turno nocturno y caminaba por las calles solitarias.

Luego de cinco años, volvía a mi casa pequeña pero acogedora, feliz porque esta navidad vendrían mis padres a visitarme. Yo me sentía segura. Cambie mi nombre, mi apariencia y todo lo que pude para alejarme de quien fui, de quien él quería cazar. Todo lo hice prolijamente, sin fallas. Ese día me tope con todos mis vecinos que me saludaron al llegar. Pronto celebrarían la festividad del pueblo por lo que la actividad era mucha en las calles. Volví a mi casa y mi perro me recibió haciendo fiesta en forma normal.

Suspire de alivio y me dirigí a la cocina para servir su comida mientras metía la mía en el microondas. El sol brillaba con fuerza por la ventana y el cielo se sentía limpio luego de la lluvia de anoche. Y me quede sonriendo, perdida en mis pensamientos, feliz mientras tocaba mi medalla agradecida de vivir un día más.

Cerré los ojos un momento….

Holaaa muda-chan~. Fue muy divertido tratar de localizarte. Creo que voy a volver a estar aburrido pronto~…. Bueno, supongo que no podemos estar así para siempre. Me da pena terminar con este juego. Sabes, Aniue me dijo que tenías mucho talento. Ahhh~- dijo mientras me sujeto con su brazo por debajo de mis senos inmovilizándome. Sentía su aliento caliente y azufrado soplando en mi oreja y mi cuello.

Me reí en forma histérica y no pude parar. Supe que nunca más vería a mis padres, que no viviría para celebrar la fiesta del pueblo y no vería otra blanca navidad. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle a mis padres cuanto los amaba, porque nunca viví una historia de amor como en las películas, porque egoístamente quise tener un compañero fiel al que ya no podría cuidar más y con mi muerte lo dejaría librado a su suerte….

Wooo! Puedes llorar, increíble! Hasta me dan ganas de dejarte ir. Me da curiosidad si puedes evadirte tan bien otra vez.- dijo con esa voz tan dulce y tranquila como la recordaba esa noche de Halloween.

No, ya no. Se reconocer que he perdido. Por favor no dilatemos más el asunto pendiente y terminemos con esto de una vez- dije y me sorprendí que mi voz sonara tan firme y tranquila. Resignada.

Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz, me gusta. Me gusta mucho tu voz. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre. ¿Un último deseo que quiere que conceda al condenado?.- pregunto y su voz perdió el tono dulce y juguetón. Fue oscuro y siniestro. Fue su verdadera voz.

Que dejes a Ricky con la familia del lado y que lo cuiden por mí. Por favor, no lo lastimes.- mi voz ya no fue firme y se quebró al final.

... Bah, no hacía falta, no pensaba hacerle nada porque me gustan los animales. No te preocupes que voy a cuidar bien de él ya que a Behemoth le gusta mucho su nuevo amigo.- Dijo suspirando como dando a entender que era algo obvio.

Bien~ pasando a nuestro asunto … ¿eres virgen verdad? No es que me importe mucho, pero Aniue insistió que tenía que ser paciente y considerado. Que tengo que actuar con los modales de un Rey cuando cumplo con las damas, así que~… Empecemos por arrancarle los labios a la señorita.

FIN.


End file.
